


Two Morons In Love

by Krupka123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema and Newt wedding, M/M, Some Fluff, because the show woke my inner fangirl from the time i read the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: They knew. They always knew. But this time, they didn't avoided it anymore.





	Two Morons In Love

**Author's Note:**

> What should I say? I always loved the book and now the show just sparked the love back again.  
> Hope you will enjoy.
> 
> Thank you, [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa) for beta!

God's plans are mysterious and really interesting sometimes. Like with one of his angels for example. He was on Earth for quite some time now, and he was more human than he ever gave himself credit to.

And right now, he was in love. Of course, as an angel, he loved all humans and all creatures, but one person was more important to him that anybody else. Or, more accurately, one demon.

The demon's name was Crowley and right now he was watering his plants while Aziraphale, the angel, was sitting in the armchair, drinking wine.

After those two helped stopping the Apocalypse, they spent every free moment together. They talked, walked, ate and laughed together, because they needed to. Because their hearts told them to. They almost lost each other, so this felt so natural that they didn't even thought about it.

Aziraphale put down the glass and opened the letter, laying on the table and addressed to both of them.

It was a wedding invitation.

One Anathema Device, the witch, and Newton Pulsifer, the witch hunter, were getting married.

"Crowley, my dear, Anathema invited us to her wedding." said the angel, only to find Crowley right next to him, sitting so close. He started doing that a lot lately, and Aziraphale was getting used to it, like many other things they started doing after they avoided the end of the world. Like holding hands whenever they were on a walk for example. Or sitting very close to each other, like right now. Once, Aziraphale found Crowley staring at him, and then he softly patted his head, smiling warmly. It was strange, but it made the angel happy for some reason. Of course, they never talked about those new habits, but they still had them.

"Would you look at that." the demon smiled and looked at his best friend with his black glasses on.

"Wanna go?"

"Oh yes, that would be marvelous!" the angel smiled happily and clapped his hands in excitement. _Thank Satan for the glasses_ , thought Crowley, because right now his eyes burned with something very dangerous and very lovely. And as a demon, he couldn’t do lovely. No, not ever. Never.

Could he?

\---

It was the day of the wedding. They arrived just in time in the Bentley, dressed as usual because what was the point of clothes anyway, well, except for Crowley's red scarf and Aziraphale's white bowtie, and enjoyed a lovely ceremony in the fields, with all their familiars, and congratulated the newlyweds. 

And then a strange thing happened. 

Aziraphale was on his way to the food table, while at the same time Anathema was throwing her wedding bouquet, with Madame Tracy, some other girls, and even Pepper (she told Them that she just wanted to respect the customs) trying to catch it, when the one who caught it was Aziraphale. He looked at his hand, confused, looking around, when he locked eyes with Crowley, who smirked and winked at him. 

Anathema smiled knowingly and waved her hand at him, so the angel waved back, confused and with the flower in his hand. It was sunflowers, and somehow, they perfectly harmonise with the angel.

After that, the celebration continued without anything else strange happenings, except for the sergeant Shadwell and his dance performance, and the day slowly turned into night. Most people sat and enjoyed others’ company, while some others were dancing. Aziraphale and Crowley stood near the dancefloor, quietly. There was nothing to say. The night was perfect.

And then the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zj69iA_goIk) started playing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" 

Aziraphale looked at Crowley. He wanted to say 'no, thank you'. He wanted to say that angels doesn't dance, that it's ridiculous, and many other things.

Instead he nodded and followed the demon onto the dancefloor. Their movements were sloppy and they often stepped on each other’s feet, but they laughed and felt so free at that moment, that everybody around them had to stop and smile. They were like two kids and it was very, very pleasant to watch them.

After the music stopped, they still laughed a little, but they were a bit tired, so they made their way away from the music, walking into the darkness illuminated only by the moon and the stars.

Aziraphale found a nice spot and sat there, with Crowley next to him. They watched the stars, after all, it was a perfect night, the wind was calm and the spring weather was warm.

“Do you remember when you wanted to run to Alpha Centauri?” the angel asked all of the sudden, and Crowley looked at him, considering his answer before he finally said:

“Yes, but I would never leave without you.” 

Aziraphale turned his face on him and, same as the demon, even he considered what he should say. It wasn’t the first time since one of them tried to say what they both knew for quite some time now, but never said out loud.

“Six thousand years. Someone would say it is a long time.” 

“But not us.”

“No, not us.” Aziraphale got closer to Crowley, putting his hands on his cheeks and kissing him on his forehead.

Now, some would say that it was childish. Some would say that it was stupid. But for the demon and the angel, it was a moment so intimate that after the kiss Crowley lost his ability to talk. He just stared at the angel, at his smile, and let the warmth of his lips sink into his skin. He looked lost, and that was something that barely ever happened. 

In his panic, he did what he thought was the best reaction. He took Aziraphale’s hands into his own and just stared at him, hoping he would see the love in his eyes, hoping that he would understand it.

And Aziraphale did. He knew. There was no need for saying ‘I love you’, since they always knew that, they just needed to confess it to each other, and now they did.

“The eternity together.” Crowley whispered, worrying that he would break the spell over this moment they had shared.

“The eternity together, my love.” Aziraphale whispered back, and it meant the world to the demon. 

Six thousand years, and they had finally admitted what they truly are - two morons in love.


End file.
